


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Song, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender neutral pronouns for reader, Humor, M/M, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: You've been waiting for a chance to get Mark to yourself. Being snowed in together is perfect! Otherwise known as Mark does "Baby, it's Cold Outside"





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

“Well it’s getting late, I guess I better get going.” You said somewhat reluctantly. You were gazing out the window of Mark’s apartment; the snow was falling steadily in large, fluffy looking flakes. 

“Are you sure? Stay a little longer, it’s really coming down out there.” Came Mark’s voice from the kitchen. You smiled a little to yourself as you turned away from the window. You were hoping he would say that.

You walked into the kitchen to see Mark washing up some dishes from earlier. Mark had had you and some other friends over for a little holiday get together, and everyone had been slowly trickling out to beat the storm until it was just you and he. That may have been your plan all along. To finally get Mark alone. 

“I don’t know, what if it gets worse out there.” You said watching the back of his head. Mark wiped his hands dry on a towel before turning to you with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Then you’ll just have to stay here if that happens.” He said casually. You were pleased but a little surprised. Mark liked to keep to himself mostly and it was hard to get him to socialize past a few hours, so you figured he would be a little weary of having you in his house all night. Then again, you had lately gotten the feeling Mark was maybe nursing a soft spot for you. You decided to test this theory a little further.

“You think I should? Maybe I better go.” You said slyly. Mark grabbed your hand suddenly looking determined as he pulled you back over to the window. 

“Look, it’s up to your knees out there. You can’t go you’ll be lost in in a snow-bank or something.” Said Mark, gesturing outside. You thrilled a little, Mark seemed pretty concerned with your well-being hehe, but you wanted to push him a wee bit more. 

“Well …” You sighed, pretending to make up your mind. Mark exhaled sharply. 

“It’s dangerous ok? What kind of person would I be if I let you out in it? All right so I forbid you from going.” Mark said firmly.

“You can’t forbid me from doing anything.” You guffawed. Mark scratched the back of his neck blushing slightly.

“Yeah sorry, that was a bit medieval of me.” He said sheepishly. You patted his stomach consolingly.

“Maybe, but since I don’t want you to be upset I’ll stay a bit longer.” You said gleefully. Mark blinked.

“Why do I feel like I was just tricked?” He said owlishly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You replied, feigning innocence. Mark shook his head smiling. “Well what should we do? There are probably some Christmas specials on.” You went on hurriedly. 

“Oh yeah, we can watch TV, do you want a drink.” Mark asked.

“A drink Mark? I already had some earlier, I’m NOT that kind of girl you know.” You joked. Mark gaped.

“I meant like hot coco! My heat is on the fritz.” He said in alarm. You giggled.

“Well coco sounds fine.” You were going to have fun messing with Mark all night. He went to make the coco while you flipped on the TV and curled up with a blanket that had been draped over the back of the couch. Mark came in presently with your coco and sat down next to you, handing you your mug.

“Be careful, it’s hot.” He cautioned brushing his fingertips over your own.

“Yes Sir.” You said smiling. “You’re right it’s kind of cold in here.” You shivered, slurping your hot drink gratefully. Mark frowned. 

“Oh come here.” He muttered. He scooted closer to you tucking your blanket more securely around you. He was so close to your face you could see the mole on his top lip. You couldn’t believe how great your plan was going. You thought you could take it a step farther. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go?” You asked again, from under your eyelashes this time for good measure. 

“Yes I’m sure, you always take the bus and those drivers are terrible!” Mark huffed. You didn’t reply, just choosing instead to snuggle down with your blanket and coco. Mark settled next to you, close but not touching. You scowled. This wouldn’t do. 

“Oh nice, ‘A Charlie Brown Christmas’, I haven’t seen this since I was a kid!” Mark said excitedly as he found what channel he wanted.

“I like that one too.” You agreed. You straightened for a moment to set your coco on the coffee table before sneakily scooting closer to Mark. You gently tugged his arm away from his lap and put it around your body, then nestled yourself into his side with a content sigh. You felt Mark’s eyes on the top of your head but he didn’t move away.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Mark said knowingly. You kept your face trained on the television. 

“Uh-uh nope.” You replied. Mark didn’t say anything back and you were afraid he might be mad, but when you chanced a glance upward at his face a couple minutes later he was sporting quite the pleased expression. He looked down at you quickly and you felt like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Hey.” He murmured. 

“Hey yourself.” You said faintly. This might be the first time a plan you had actually succeeded 

“You look cute all wrapped up in that blanket.” Said Mark grinning.

“Yes I am aware of that thank you.” Was your prim response.

“Why are you like this? You drive me nuts.” Said Mark in exasperation.

“I can always go if you want?” You said evilly, shrugging the blanket off and standing up.

“Get back here.” Mark grumbled. You sat down, but this time on his lap, which made him let out a noise of surprise.

“Ok but I’m sitting here then.” You said mischievously.

“You are such a pain in my ass.” Mark growled, but he let you settle yourself on his lap, even allowing himself a small smile when you tugged off his baseball cap and fixed his fringe with your fingers. You ignored his comment and went back to watching the TV, enjoying the feeling of his hand absentmindedly rubbing your side every once in a while.

Charlie Brown ended and another Christmas special started.

“Maybe I should really get going.” You mumbled even though your eyelids were starting to droop. Mark hugged you closer to him.

“Don’t. Just stay here with me.” He said quietly. “You know, because of the snow.” He added hastily. You smiled serenely, turning your face upwards with your eyes closed. You puckered your lips slightly.

“You’re about as subtle as a brick you know that?” Mark said in amusement, but he leaned down and kissed you long and deep. Your eyes snapped open. Nothing better than a plan that actually works amiright ladies?

When he pulled away he looked at you anxiously.

“Er, that IS what you’ve been angling for the whole night right?” He asked nervously.

“MARK TUAN, this whole NIGHT? Try this whole YEAR you complete and utter goof.” You spluttered. Mark groaned.

“Dang you mean to tell me I could have been kissing you this whole year?” He said frowning. 

“Well duh! And it’s been absolute torture watching you walking around being clueless all the time.” You huffed. Mark grinned. “What?” You demanded.

“I guess I have to make up for lost time.” He said pushing you onto your back and hovering over you.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go?” You smirked.

“No stay here Baby, it’s cold outside.” Mark replied before kissing you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we've lost sight of what "Baby, it's Cold Outside" is REALLY about as a song. Two consenting adults partaking in some playful banter before they do the diddly doo while snow is falling outside. Anyways, real throwback hours.


End file.
